gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Drogo
Drogo, often named with his full title, Khal Drogo, is a character in Game of Thrones. He is played by Jason Momoa and debuts in the first episode of the series. Drogo is a khal or warlord of the Dothraki, the famed nomadic horse-lords of the eastern continent. The Dothraki are fierce warriors, skilled in battle, unrelenting in combat and known for savagery towards non-Dothraki, although amongst themselves and with certain respected outsiders they have their own code of honour, albeit still a harsh and unforgiving one. Drogo is very young to have his own khalasar, particularly such a large one. Drogo's pride is such that he desires the most beautiful and exotic woman in the world to become his khaleesi or wife, and to this end has enlisted the help of Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos in finding such a woman. Season 1 Winter is Coming Illyrio and Prince Viserys Targaryen arrange the marriage of Viserys's sister Daenerys to Khal Drogo in return for Drogo supplying Dothraki troops to support Viserys's play for the Iron Throne of Westeros. Drogo agrees, but does not stipulate a timeframe for this deal to be carried out in. Viserys notes the length of Drogo's braid: Dothraki have to cut off their hair when they are defeated, but Drogo's long hair suggests that he has never been defeated in battle. Viserys states that Drogo is a 'savage' but also 'one of the finest killers alive'. Drogo marries Daenerys outside the Free City of Pentos, but is unable to communicate with his new wife due to them not sharing a language. A Westerosi knight who has Drogo's favor, Ser Jorah Mormont, aids with translation. Though he gives Daenerys a gift of a beautiful white horse, he is also determined to consummate their marriage immediately, which Daenerys finds uncomfortable and frightening. The Kingsroad Attempting to make her time with Khal Drogo more bearable, Daenerys begins learning the Dothraki language from her handmaid Irri and seeks advice from a slave, Doreah, on how to best please him in bed whilst establishing her own power over him using her sexuality. Combining these skills, she makes Drogo respect her more as an equal. Lord Snow After some two months together, Daenerys and Drogo seem to be happier together. Drogo expresses satisfaction and joy at the news that Daenerys is with child, and she thinks it will be a boy. The Wolf and the Lion In King's Landing, it is revealed that King Robert Baratheon's spymaster, Varys, is working with Illyrio and Drogo in planning the Dothrak invasion of the Seven Kingdoms. However, Drogo is content to wait until his son is born before planning the assault. Varys thinks the situation in Westeros will unravel much more quickly than they anticipated and urges Illyrio to get Drogo to speed up his timetable. A Golden Crown In Vaes Dothrak, Drogo is pleased to learn that his son will be 'the Stallion That Mounts the World', a prophecised khal of khals who will lead the Dothraki to dominion over all the lands of the world. He also approves his wife naming him Rhaego for her slain brother, Rhaegar, a great warrior. When Viserys angrily demands that Drogo fulfill his end of the bargain (to invade Westeros and reclaim the Iron Throne for Viserys), Drogo agrees and melts a gold belt in a pot before 'crowning' Viserys with the molten gold, killing him. Daenerys declares that Viserys was not a true dragon, as fire cannot harm a dragon. You Win or You Die Learning of an attempt to poison his wife and unborn son, Khal Drogo rewards Ser Jorah Mormont, who saved her life. He also swears a blood oath that he will punish Robert Baratheon for his cowardice and that he will lead the Dothraki where they have never gone before, beyond the poison water to invade the Seven Kingdoms and seat his son on the Iron Throne of Westeros. The Pointy End Khal Drogo allows his men to raid and plunder a local sheep village to afford a fleet to invade across the sea. Afterwards one of his men by the name Mago runs to tell him that Daenerys denied him the right to ‘mount’ a village slave. Daenerys does not deny the accusation and claims that the women are now hers, and if the men want to ‘mount’ any, they must take them as wives. Khal Drogo admires her for her bravery and claims that ‘it is his son inside her that fills her with his fire.’ Mago takes offense at his leader taking the side of a ‘foreign whore’ and claims that he is not a true ‘Khal’. Khal Drogo stops his bodyguard from claiming Mago’s life only so he can kill him himself by ripping out his throat. He is injured during the brief fight, but claims it is no more than the ‘bite of a fly’. Daenerys pleads with her ‘sun and stars’ to allow one of the sheep village healers to mend his wound. He reluctantly allows this to please his khaleesi. Baelor Drogo's wound begins to fester, and he is unable to ride his horse, which means he is unable to be the Khal, and he begins to lose support. Dany, desperate to save him, pleads to the witch Mirri Maz Duur to use a bloodmagic ritual, a forbidden and unearthly magic to try and save him. In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Drogo commands forty thousand Dothraki warriors and is a skilled and respected warleader. Of note is his treatment of Daenerys on their wedding night is significantly more sensitive than on the show, including explicitly asking her permission with the word "No?", to which Daenerys replies "Yes." Image Gallery Khal_Drogo_and_Daenerys.jpg|Khal Drogo and his wife Daenerys Khal Drogo.jpeg|Khal Drogo, warlord of the Dothraki Khal-Drogo-game-of-thrones-20742562-1065-1600.jpg GameOfThrones Trailer01 Screencap 46.jpg|Drogo and Daenerys' wedding night Goldencrown.png|Drogo "crowns" his brother-in-law See also * Khal Drogo at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. Category:Characters Category:Dothraki